Janus
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, mata biru langit yang dibingkai oleh kacamata, dan senyum miring. Ia memanggilku dengan suara yang keras. Kelemahanku belum berubah. Apakah aku bisa membunuhnya nanti?
1. Prologue

_Sylvia Everdeen-Jones, tersangka kasus pembunuhan berencana. Ditangkap 3 hari yang lalu. Dijatuhi hukuman mati. Dieksekusi dengan cara suntik mati hari ini._

* * *

**Janus**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hunger Games Trilogy and Panem © Suzanne Collins

Janus © Victoria Harrow

Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

Re-published fanfic

**Warnings:**

OOC (mungkin), OC, Human!AU, gore (mungkin) untuk chapter selanjutnya, chara death, typos, italics were flashbacks, etc

**Thanks to:**

Jasuto wana kurai for telling me that America in this fic is may not OOC

* * *

Sylvia dibawa masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Rambut pirang keemasannya berantakan. Matanya yang berwarna kekuningan menatap sayu kearah tiga tabung dengan jarum suntik diujungnya yang berisi potasium klorida, _sodium thiopental_, dan pavulon yang akan mengambil nyawanya.

Pelan tapi pasti.

Polisi yang mengawalnya menyuruh Sylvia untuk berbaring diatas sebuah kasur. Tanpa perlawanan, Sylvia berbaring diatasnya. Matanya melirik ruangan diseberang sana. Terdapat keluarganya dan keluarga suaminya. Menatap tidak percaya dan menatap geram.

Setelah pergelangan tangan dan kakinya diikat, Sylvia menghela napas perlahan.

_Hei Alfred, sampai jumpa di akhirat, ya. Jangan marah padaku!_

Sylvia bisa merasakan dinginnya jarum suntik yang menembus kulit pucatnya. Seorang petugas menyuntikkan cairan-cairan tersebut ke pembuluh darahnya.

Tetes demi tetes, cairan tersebut memasuki tubuhnya.

Detik berikutnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Detik berikutnya otot rileks.

Detik berikutnya jantung beristirahat.

* * *

Polisi menyisir sel tempat Sylvia ditahan beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka membersihkan sel tersebut dengan seksama. Memastikan bahwa setiap barang milik Sylvia tidak tertinggal.

Sel itu bersih. Tidak ada barang pribadi lainnya selain yang sudah polisi temukan dan ambil.

Seorang polisi mengangkat kasur tempat para tahanan biasanya tidur didalam sel tersebut. Ia mengarahkan senternya kearah lantai.

Buku. Bersampul hitam dan masih cukup baru. Disebelahnya terdapat bolpoin hitam.

Diambilnya buku dan pulpen tersebut. Dimasukannya kedalam kantung hitam yang berisi barang-barang lainnya. Dibawanya kantung tersebut ke kantornya.

* * *

Diari.

Tidak disangka _femme fatale_ sekuat Sylvia Everdeen-Jones menulis diari.

Isinya juga tidak terduga. Mungkin Sylvia hendak memakainya sebagai bukti untuk kasusnya.

Sang polisi membuka halaman pertama.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Author's Note:**

Halo~! Maaf, ya, chapter ini masih prolog dan pendek banget. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, isinya adalah isi diarinya Panem, disitu baru ada unsur romance-nya.

Akhir kata, ada yang mau concrit?


	2. Page 1

Panem's POV

* * *

_"Aku heran Syl, kenapa kau tidak pernah mendekati laki-laki? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama seorang lelaki. Kecuali Bos dan rekan kerjamu, tentu saja."_

_"Ini tugas pertamamu, lainnya menanti."_

* * *

Sudah 45 menit aku menunggunya disini. Lagipula, kenapa harus aku?

Kata bosku, aku harus menemui seseorang disini. Ya ampun, lama sekali. Bolehkah aku menyalahkanmu setelah ini semua selesai?

Pintu restoran terbuka. Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, mata biru langit yang dibingkai oleh kacamata, dan senyum miring. Persis seperti senyum seorang pemabuk.

He, jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya.

Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Mencari sesuatu, sepertinya.

Atau seseorang.

Matanya tertuju padaku. Aku ingat, bosku sudah memberitahu ciri-ciri orang yang akan menggantikannya menemui siapapun-itu-yang-tadinya-akan-dia-temui.

Ciri-ciriku.

Ia tersenyum miring dan menghampiriku.

"Nona Everdeen?" tanyanya.

AKu mengangguk singkat.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Namaku Alfred F. Jones," kata pria tersebut, Alfred. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku dengan tatapan sedikit tajam. Berbeda di mulut, berbeda di mata. Aku mengulurkan tangan, hendak menjabat tangannya. Bukannya dijabat, diciumnya punggung tanganku. Diluar dugaan. Mataku melebar dan mulutku sedikit menganga. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Apakah aku terlalu lancang? Maaf! Tapi kata ayahku, aku harus bersikap seperti seorang _gentleman_ saat berhadapan dengan seorang wanita," ujarnya saat melihat reaksiku.

Kesan pertama: agak ... _carefree_? Entahlah.

Jam-jam berikutnya yang aku dan dia lewati dipenuhi oleh obrolan tentang perusahaan. Untungnya, aku tahu segala hal yang akan kami bicarakan disini. Jika tidak, percuma saja. Bukan begitu?

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Beberapa orang mulai meninggalkan restoran ini. Meninggalkan meja yang berantakan. Beberapa meninggalkan gelas-gelas kristal khusus untuk menampung beberapa mililiter cairan kering dan hangat, botolnya tidak tertinggal.

Kami juga meninggalkan restoran. Alfred menolak mentah uang yang kuberikan padanya untuk membayar hidangan kami. Jarang lho, ada seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan besar yang seperti ini. Percaya padaku.

"Anda pulang sendiri?" tanya Alfred.

"Menurutmu, gaji seorang sekertaris sepertiku cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil? Atau paling banter, sebuah sepeda motor?" aku balas bertanya. Jawaban berkedok pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya.

"He, maaf. Siapa tahu, lho. Mau kuantar?" tanya Alfred. Singkat, tidak ada basa-basi. Aku menyukainya.

"Saya tidak mau merepotkan anda, Tuan Jones," jawabku datar. Kami baru beberapa jam mengenal dan dia sudah ingin mengantarku pulang. Berani, sangat berani.

"Kau tahu, 'kan. Tidak baik bagi seorang perempuan untuk pulang sendiri di malam hari?"

Akhirnya aku setuju. Terpaksa, sih. Tidak setiap hari kau mendapat perlakuan baik dari orang-orang disekitarmu. Tanyakan saja pada Clove, sepupuku.

* * *

Sampai di rumah, aku langsung mendapat panggilan telepon dari bosku.

_"Bagaimana, Everdeen?"_ tanyanya.

"Lancar. Ternyata benar, Jones akan membeli perusahaan anda dengan harga tinggi," jawabku.

Aku bisa mendengar bosku mendengus.

_"Baiklah Janus, teruskan misimu. Jika Jones ingin bertemu denganku, aku akan mengirimmu lagi."_

"Baiklah, Bos."

_"Aku berani bertaruh, ia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu."_

Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu siapa diriku.

* * *

_'Janus'_

_Kata itu bergema dalam kepalaku._

_Kata Johanna, artinya 'Bermuka dua'. Nama yang datang dari seorang dewa bermuka dua_—_secara harafiah_—_dari mitologi Romawi Kuno._

_Tapi ... kenapa harus aku?_

_Aku bukanlah mata-mata._

_Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura baik kepada seseorang, lalu secara tiba-tiba menghancurkan orang tersebut. Akan lebih sulit jika aku sudah terlalu mengenal targetku, bahkan mempercayainya sepenuhnya._

_Aku bisa melakukannya, tapi hal itu harus keluar dengan sendirinya dari diriku._

_"Aku punya misi pertama untukmu, Janus. Ini misi besar."_

_"Tapi, kenapa harus saya?"_

_"Karena kau adalah orang yang paling cerdik dan manipulatif yang pernah kukenal. Janus, jadilah pionku, kartu As-ku. Janus, hancurkanlah dengan cara terkotor yang tidak pernah melintas di pikiran manusia waras manapun!"_

_Jelas, kau sudah tidak waras._

* * *

**Author's note:**

Iya, saya tahu, ini re-publish dari fanfic saya sebelumnya, "Powerless".

Kenapa re-publish? Saya mau memperbaiki total apa yang pernah saya tulis, tapi gak melenceng dari plot utama.

Bagaimana menurut para readers? Lebih baikkah dari yang sebelumnya? Tolong beri tahu author yang satu ini dengan cara mengisi kotak kosong dibawah.


	3. Page 2

Panem's POV

**Note:** sistem time-skip dipakai disini dan beberapa chapter lainnya.

* * *

Aku bertemu lagi dengan Alfred pada beberapa kesempatan. Kesempatan menggantikan kehadiran bosku dan menjalankan tugasku sebagai Janus. Pionnya, kartu As-nya.

Contohnya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kami bertemu di sebuah _high-class party_ yang diselenggarakan oleh Alfred. Ia memanggilku dengan suara yang keras, cukup keras hingga mungin kata "Everdeen!" bisa terdengar hingga beberapa rumah yang bersebelahan dengan rumah mewahnya.

Membuatku malu saja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Alfred.

"Bagaimana apanya?" aku balik bertanya. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Alfred membingungkan.

"Pestanya, Everdeen!" sahut Alfred.

"... Lumayan," jawabku datar.

"'Lumayan', hanya itu?! Ya ampun... Beri aku saran atau apa, lah. Setidaknya," Alfred memberengut. Aku tertawa perlahan melihat ekspresinya.

"Lumayan, terlalu menyenangkan untuk standarku. Aku ... jarang pergi ke pesta seperti ini," jawabku pelan.

"Jarang, katamu? Sebagai sekretaris sebuah perusahaan besar, kukira kau sering diajak bosmu ke pesta mewah seperti ini!" sahut Alfred. Mata biru langitnya membulat.

Hei, kaupikir aku punya waktu?

"Aku sibuk," balasku datar.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menikmatinya sekarang."

Alfred tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. Aku tidak tahu ia akan membawaku kemana. Ternyata...

Lantai dansa.

Beberapa orang sedang berdansa bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Alunan musik klasik mengalun lembut ke sepenjuru ruangan.

Alfred melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan mencengkramnya dengan cukup kuat, tetapi tidak terlalu kuat untuk menyakiti tubuhku. Dengan gugup, aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Tidak, aku tidak akan mencekiknya. Tubuhku sedikit kaku saat bergerak sesuai alunan lagu. Kaupikir aku memiliki waktu untuk belajar berdansa klasik seperti ini?

Aku sempat berpikir, dimana Alfred belajar berdansa seperti ini.

"Aku diajari berdansa klasik oleh kakak angkatku. Apakah kau pernah mempelajarinya?" tanya Alfred.

Tidakkah kau menyadari gerakanku yang kaku bagai patung? Aku hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Wajahku menghangat. Sedang ditatap berapa pasang mata aku? Jangan dijawab jika jumlahnya lebih dari nol. Tanganku mulai berkeringat.

"Alfred, a-aku sepertinya butuh minum. Kita sudahi saja dansanya, ya?" pintaku.

"Tentu. Padahal kuharap kita masih bisa berdansa lebih lama, lho." Alfred mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Berani bertaruh, wajahku bagaikan kepiting matang di salah satu hidangan yang disajikan di pesta ini.

Aku pergi mencari minuman yang tidak mengandung alkohol. Aku tidak mau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan aku ingin kabur dari Alfred sebentar. Tuhan, apa yang salah denganku? A-aku tidak biasanya begini...


	4. Page 3

Panem's POV

* * *

Aku menikmati masa libur yang diberikan bosku. Menyenangkan sekali. Bisa duduk-duduk di dekat jendela dan memandangi kebun mawar di kejauhan sambil mengudap roti berukuran kecil dan stroberi segar. Hidup ini terkadang indah, jika kau melupakan bahaya yang mengintai di balik tubuhmu.

Awal musim panas. Sudah genap 2 bulan aku mengenal Alfred.

"Aku kembali!" sahut seseorang dari arah pintu depan rumahku. Aku menoleh perlahan, hanya untuk mendapati Glimmer—adik tiriku—sudah pulang dari acara belanjanya.

"Apa yang kaudapatkan?" tanyaku sambil melirik kantung belanjaan yang dijinjingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Banyak hal. Daging rusa, ikan segar, beberapa pakaian yang bagus, dan … ini." Glimmer menunjukkan sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasan 2 helai bulu. "Untukmu."

"Aku tidak mau," ujarku datar.

"Ayolah, kau kan ada kencan nanti malam. Kau bisa memakainya saat kencan," kata Glimmer sambil mengedipkan mata.

Wajahku memerah. "BUKAN KENCAN, GLIMMER!" sahutku jengkel. Glimmer hanya memberikan satu respons: tertawa.

"Ayolah, Syl. Pakailah. Aku membelinya khusus untukmu," pinta Glimmer. Matanya membesar tanda memelas padaku. Ia meluncurkan jurus memohon yang sering dipakainya saat masih kecil.

Kelemahanku belum berubah. Bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menolak.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Alfred terlambat.

Aku ingin sekali mencekiknya saat aku melihat batang hidungnya di restoran tempat kita akan bertemu kali ini.

"Maaf, Sylvia!" sahut Alfred sambil menatap mataku, meminta pengampunan. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan 'awas-kalau-terlambat-lagi-nanti-kucekik-kau'. Tanganku bergerak perlahan kearah pisau makan. Alfred bergidik ngeri melihatku.

Selebihnya, semua berjalan lancar. Pembicaraan bertopik bisnis dikesampingkan untuk sementara. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Alfred adalah kedua dari dua bersaudara. Dibesarkan oleh seorang ayah dan ia memiliki seorang kakak tiri laki-laki bernama Matthew Williams. Hidupnya mirip sekali dengan hidupku. Perbedaannya hanyalah pada pekerjaan kami. Alfred seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan terkemuka, aku seorang sekretaris dari seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan terkemuka. Tentu pekerjaanku merangkap pembunuh.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya padaku. Huh, mau tahu saja kisah hidupku.

"Aku tinggal bersama adik tiriku. Itu saja," jawabku datar.

"Ayolah, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu. Informasi itu saja tidak cukup! Aku ingin tahu makanan yang kausuka, hewan yang kausuka. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu!" Dari nada bicaranya, aku tahu Alfred sedikit merajuk. Baiklah.

"Aku menyukai stroberi. Hewan kesukaanku adalah _mockingbird_. Cukup?" jawabku singkat.

"Kalau bunga kesukaanmu?" tanya Alfred. Matanya berkilat-kilat aneh, menandakan sesuatu sedang melintasi pikirannya. Aku menelan ludah.

"Mawar, warna apapun."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Alfred sambil meringis. Jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidaklah puas dengan jawabanku.

"Hanya itu," aku membeo.

Alfred menatap kebawah. Jemarinya menelusuri taplak lembut yang menutupi meja. Jelas ia sedang berpikir. "Aku hanya ingin tahu …, lelaki seperti apakah yang menjadi lelaki idamanmu?" tanyanya perlahan. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak berdosa walaupun sudah bertanya seperti itu padaku.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. _Awkward moment_. Saat kau membicarakan tipe lelaki idamanmu bersama seorang lelaki. Sambil dengan susah payah melawan rasa gugup, aku menjawab perlahan.

"A-aku menyukai pria yang ramah dan bisa menerima aku apa adanya. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku," jawabku pelan.

"Begitu …," katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, apakah menurutmu …, aku masuk kriteria itu?" tanyanya.

Matanya menatap mataku yang membulat perlahan. Tubuhku terdiam sementara otakku berusaha mencerna pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan Alfred.

"Apa tadi pertanyaannya?"


	5. Page 4

Panem's POV

* * *

"_Apa ini?" tanyaku curiga saat Alfred menyodorkan kotak kecil berpita padaku._

"_Buka saja. Ini hadiah dariku. Agar kau tidak kedinginan mengingat musim gugur sebentar lagi datang. Hadiahku dapat menghalau angin dingin khas musim gugur," ujar Alfred._

_Kubuka pitanya lalu tutupnya. Kulihat dasar kotak tersebut dengan seksama. Kukeluarkan hadiahnya._

_Syal._

_Alfred memberiku syal cokelat yang terbuat dari wol yang lembut dan tebal._

_Aku mendongak. Kutatap matanya._

"_Terima kasih," bisikku._

_Aku akan membuangnya sesaat setelah aku sampai di rumah. Atau mungkin memberikannya kepada orang lain akan lebih bijak._

* * *

Musim gugur datang dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja pekarangan rumahmu diselimuti daun-daun kering berwarna kecokelatan. Angin bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Beberapa toko mulai menjual pakaian-pakaian berbahan wol dan sepatu bot.

Minggu lalu, Alfred memberiku syal wol berwarna cokelat muda. Katanya sih, agar aku tidak kedinginan karena angin musim gugur yang kencang dan dingin. Tadinya, aku hendak memberikan syal tersebut kepada Katniss, sepupuku. Niat tersebut kuhilangkan setelah Glimmer berkata padaku bahwa seharusnya aku menyimpannya saja karena aku harus menghargai hadiah yang diberikan kepadaku, dari siapapun itu.

Bunyi daun kering diinjak terdengar dari bawah sepatuku setiap kali aku menginjak daun-daun kecokelatan itu. Tanganku merapatkan syal cokelat yang kupakai (terpaksa). Bagian bawah mantelku sedikit melambai-lambai tertiup angin, padahal mantel itu terbuat dari bahan yang tebal dan cukup berat. Ujung jari dan hidungku terasa dingin. Kusembunyikan sedikit wajahku dibalik syal, sembari sedikit berharap tidak ada yang mengenaliku dan mengajakku (atau bahkan memaksaku) mampir ke rumahnya dan minum cokelat hangat bersama ditemani bunyi kayu terbakar dan suhu hangat yang berasal dari api di perapian.

Ternyata ada saja yang mengenaliku.

"Kalau kau berjalan-jalan di tengah cuaca seperti ini, kau akan berakhir dengan hidung merah dan wajah pucat, lho."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia memakai mantel cokelat dengan hiasan bulu rubah di bagian leher. Senyum riangnya menghiasi wajah. Huft.

"Kulihat kau memakai syal pemberianku," katanya.

"Aku tidak punya syal lainnya," jawabku datar. Tuhan, tolong bebaskan aku dari percakapan ini!

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membelikanmu syal-syal lainnya."

"Tidak usah, Alfred." Aku tersenyum dipaksakan. "Lagipula, aku bisa meminjam syal milik adikku."

"Adik _tirimu_. Kau pernah memberitahuku, 'kan?" Alfred mengoreksi. Aku menghela napas, menciptakan sedikit uap yang keluar dari hidungku.

"Hei, mau berkunjung ke rumahku? Sekalian aku mengenalkan kakakku padamu," tanya Alfred.

"Kakak _tirimu_. Kau pernah memberitahuku, 'kan?" aku meniru perkataannya.

"Ayolah, mau atau tidak?" Alfred sedikit merajuk, terdengar dari nada bicaranya. "Kakakku jago membuat _pancake_ hangat dengan sirup _maple_, lho," bujuknya.

_Pancake_ hangat dengan sirup _maple_? Kapan terakhir kali aku makan _pancake_? Benakku mulai dipenuhi gambaran-gambaran _pancake_ manis, hangat, empuk dengan sirup _maple_ dan mentega tawar. Aku bisa merasakan liurku hampir menetes.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama. Aku masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan," jawabku.

* * *

"Halo, Alfred. Siapa itu?" tanya Matthew, kakak tiri Alfred. Wajahnya cukup mirip dengan Alfred, hanya saja gaya bicaranya berbeda.

"Hai, Matt. Oh, ini Sylvia. Ia temanku," jawab Alfred. Aku dan Matthew berjabat tangan. "Hei Matt, bisakah kau membuat _pancake_ untuk kita semua? Aku sedikit lapar."

Matthew mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah kau tadi pergi untuk makan?" tanyanya. Alfred hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, adik tiriku memang begitu," kata Matthew padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum maklum. Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan dipandu oleh sang Pemilik Rumah.

* * *

Matthew menghilang ke dapur bersama Alfred. Aku bisa menghirup aroma mentega dan sirup _maple_ dari dapur. Alfred kembali dengan segelas cokelat hangat dengan _marshmallow_-_marshmallow_ putih berukuran kecil diatasnya. Sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang khas, ia menyodorkan gelas tersebut kepadaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih," ujarku.

"Ayolah, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu," Alfred mulai membujukku.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Ayolaaah."

"Tidak!"

"Berhentilah bertengkar, kalian berdua."

Aku menoleh. Matthew berdiri didekat Alfred sambil membawa nampan dengan piring-piring diatasnya. Suara dan wajahnya sangat tenang hingga kupikir ia sedang tidak melerai pertengkaran kecilku dengan Alfred.

"Hehehe, maaf Kak. Kulihat _pancake_-nya sudah matang," Alfred terkekeh sambil meminta maaf pada kakaknya. Ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sebagai respon, Matthew mengangguk dan menaruh piring-piring tersebut diatas meja makan. Dua buah _pancake_ tebal yang disiram saus _maple_ dan tambahan sepotong kecil mentega tawar di sisi piring. Kapan terakhir kali aku makan sebanyak itu?

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk _pancake_-nya, Matthew," ujarku sambil merapikan garpu dan pisau makan yang tadi kupakai.

Karena haus, akhirnya kuminum juga cokelat panas buatan Alfred. Walau saat kuminum rasanya nama 'cokelat panas' sama sekali tidak cocok, seharusnya nama minuman itu diganti dengan 'cokelat hampir dingin'. _Marshmallow_-nya pun rasanya menjadi rasa cokelat karena terlalu banyak menyerap cairan dibawahnya.

"Sama-sama. Kau hendak pulang?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk singkat. "Aku masih punya banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Mau kuantar? Rumahmu jauh tidak dari sini, 'kan?" tanya Alfred.

"Tidak usah. Ya, rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, hanya beberapa blok ke utara," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayolah, tidak baik bagi seorang perempuan untuk berjalan sendirian," kata Alfred.

"Baiklah. Berjalan saja sudah cukup. Jangan naik mobil," kataku.

Kenapa aku selalu menuruti apa yang diinginkan Alfred?

"Kalian serasi …," gumam Matthew sembari mengangkat piring-piring dari meja. Alfred mendelik kepada kakaknya. "Apa?" tanya Matthew dengan tampang tidak bersalah.


	6. Page 5

**Panem's POV**

**A.N: Maaf kalau ini **_**cheesy**_** banget |_"_|**

* * *

Entah kenapa, rasanya nyaman bergelung dalam selimut tebal diatas kasur hari ini. Semua karbon dioksida dan air yang keluar dari tubuhku setiap kali aku mengembuskan napas hampir berubah menjadi embun-embun tipis.

Aku keluar dari balutan selimut tebal. Kusibakkan tirai. Dengusanku berubah menjadi embun di kaca jendela.

Aku benci salju. Silahkan tebak kenapa.

Dahiku menyentuh kaca yang terasa dingin. Makin banyak embun yang tercipta.

Kulirik pantulan samar jam dinding di kaca. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi.

Aku menciptakan embun tipis di kaca untuk kesekian kalinya saat aku menghela napas.

_Aku harus pergi_.

* * *

Glimmer menghilang saat aku berganti pakaian. Meninggalkanku tanpa sepiring sarapan.

Bagus.

Berjalan dapat menghangatkan badan. Terpaksa aku melingkarkan syal cokelat hadiah dari Alfred. Kumasukkan kedua kakiku kedalam balutan sepatu bot. Hangat.

Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sebuah kafe kecil. Mereka menyediakan sarapan dengan berbagai macam menu. Aku menyempatkan diri duduk di luar (walau dingin) dan memesan sarapan.

Sepiring roti bakar beroleskan mentega yang mulai meleleh karena terkena permukaan roti yang panas muncul dihadapanku. Disusul dengan teh hangat. Sederhana tetapi nikmat.

Langit berubah kelabu dan salju-salju kecil turun dari langit, terlihat seperti bulu-bulu angsa putih. Beberapa jatuh diatas meja cokelat kopi dihadapanku. Perlahan meleleh terkena kehangatan yang dipancarkan piring dan cangkir.

"Oi, Sylvia!"

Bagus.

Aku menoleh perlahan kearah sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tersenyum lebar padaku. Suara langkah-langkah kakinya semakin terdengar saat ia berjalan menghampiri teras kafe.

"Hai, Alfred," aku menyapanya dengan sedikit enggan. Pagi-pagi begini aku sudah 'diterornya'. Selanjutnya?

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah 'beredar'," candanya. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Seperti biasa, Alfred tidak bisa membaca suasana. Ia terus mengajakku mengobrol. Untung saja sarapanku sudah habis. Jika tidak, aku tidak mau tahu berapa jam yang akan kuhabiskan di kafe ini hanya untuk melahap sepotong roti dan secangkir teh.

"Kau mau kemana sehabis ini?" Alfred bertanya padaku.

"Taman. Aku mau menghirup udara segar," jawabku singkat.

"'Menghirup udara segar' seakan-akan kau baru keluar dari penjara saja."

Bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan memasukinya?

* * *

Anak-anak kecil berlarian di taman, mengejar burung-burung merpati. Beberapa orangtua mengawasi anak-anaknya. Ada tiga wanita lanjut usia sedang memberi makan burung-burung pengantar surat (pada zaman dahulu kala tentunya) tersebut dengan makanan burung yang sengaja mereka beli.

Taman didominasi keluarga. Walau begitu, tidak sedikit pasangan-pasangan muda berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik syal, sekaligus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa wajahku (mungkin) sewarna kepiting rebus sekarang.

Anak-anak kecil berlarian disekitar kami berdua. Mengejar satu sama lain. Aku terdiam sejenak, menikmati pemandangan kota yang masih terbilang asri dengan bangunan-bangunan "kuno"-nya. Alfred berjalan beberapa langkah didepanku. Sadar aku tidak mengikutinya, ia menoleh kebelakang. Sadar aku ditinggalkan, aku berjalan cukup cepat kearahnya.

Pernahkah aku berkata bahwa aku benci salju?

Aku terpeleset saat jarakku hanya satu langkah kecil didepan Alfred. Dengan sigap, ia menangkapku. Tangannya melingkar di pinggangku dan tanganku sendiri melingkar longgar dilehernya. Wajahku memanas. Syalku sekarang melingkar longgar di leher.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alfred. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"E-eh, aku … aku tidak apa-apa." Suaraku terdengar aneh, mirip cicitan tikus.

"Yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku ya—mpfh!"

Tubuhku sepertinya terdorong maju oleh seseorang. Tebak apa yang terjadi?

Secara tidak sengaja, bibirku menyentuh bibir Alfred selama beberapa detik. Wajahnya merah padam. Wajahku memanas. Tanganku sedikit berkeringat. Aku berusaha mundur ke belakang. Alfred menarikku mendekat.

Aku merasakan suatu sensasi aneh saat Alfred mengecupku. Rasanya hangat dan dengan cepat merambat ke seluruh tubuh. Dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

* * *

Alfred menggandeng tanganku saat ia mengantarku pulang. Langkahnya cepat, seperti biasa. Aku sedikit kesulitan menyamai kecepatan berjalanku dengan kecepatannya.

Kami berhenti didepan rumahku. Alfred menciumku dengan singkat. Ia terdiam sejenak, menunggu reaksiku.

Aku diam.

"Eh?" tanya Alfred.

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku singkat.

"Kau diam saja semenjak aku menciummu di taman tadi." Alfred menaikkan daguku. Memaksaku menatap mata biru langitnya yang dibingkai kacamata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku dengan nada (yang menurutku) sedikit meyakinkan.

"Apakah … yang aku lakukan salah?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku terkesiap. Aku bisa merasakan mataku sedikit melebar.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak merasakannya, ya?" Nada bicara Alfred menyiratkan bahwa ia sedikit … kecewa. Aku tidak tahu aku harus menjawab apa, maka aku tetap diam.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Maaf atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Lagipula, tidak mungkin seorang direktur perusahaan sepertiku mengencani sekretaris musuhnya sendiri."

Alfred berbalik. Ia berjalan sedikit gontai.

Jika ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu 2 bulan yang lalu, aku akan menjawab "tidak".

Tanganku menyambar pergelangan tangan Alfred. Pas sebelum ia jauh dariku. Alfred menoleh perlahan. Alis kanannya naik sedikit. Aku menghampirinya perlahan.

"Aku merasakannya," bisikku pelan. "Aku … mencintaimu."


End file.
